Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle seat heater which is placed between seat cover and seat pad (seat body) of an automobile or other vehicle seat to heat a person seated in the vehicle seat. As described in Patent document 1 as an example, the vehicle seat heater is formed by laying a heater wire in a base sheet having flexibility.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent publication No. 2004-173821